Papa, Eren mau minta hadiah, pwetty pwease?
by Shidehara Aya
Summary: Apa jadinya jika seorang Eren Jeager, remaja labil berumur 15 tahun, menjadi juara di kelasnya? Apakah yang akan dia minta sebagai hadiahnya? Dan apakah yang akan dipilihnya saat papanya menawarkan pilihan yang sulit? Don't Like? Don't Read! RnR please.. (Author Baru)


**"Oh Sial! Mengapa aku bisa lupa untuk bikin perjanjian dengan papa?**

**Arghhh" - Eren Jaeger**

Siapa juga yang bisa menyangka seorang Eren Jaeger mendapatkan ranking 6 di kelasnya? Hal itu bagaikan matahari yang suhunya berubah menjadi 0 derajat celcius. Ya, dengan kata lain : MUSTAHIL. Dan cerita ini dimulai setelah Eren menerima rapor semester 1 nya.

=OwO=

Saat itu masih pagi. Ya, sebelum terima rapor. Anak-anak ayam di depan rumah Eren berciap-ciap dengan riangnya sedangkan dirinya lagi bersemedi untuk mempersiapkan mental. Dan anak ayam perngganggu itu mengganggu acara asiknya. Rasanya ingin ditangkap satu-satu lalu dipenyetin, KYAHAHAHAHAHA. _Stop, _ini bukan fanfic _gore_, lagian itu punya tetangga sebelah, Eren bisa mati dijadiin bahan percobaan kalau berani nyentuh anak-anak ayam yang di panggil titan tersebut oleh tetangganya yang _genderless _itu.

Tunggu, dari pada mikirin ayam, Eren sepertinya melupakan sesuatu yang penting. Apa ya? OH IYA! ACARA TERIMA RAPOR. Maaf tidak sengaja terpencet _CapsLock teehee~ _

Eren udah keringet dingin aja pas mengingat sebentar lagi catatan kematian (baca:rapor) akan segera diberikan kepada orang tua murid masing-masing. Sedari tadi malam, Eren sudah mempersiapkan perlengkapan yang diperlukannya nanti, contohnya surat wasiat. Ya, mana tau aja mamanya bekerja sama dengan tetangga sebelah buat jadiin Eren bahan percobaan kalau nilai Eren ternyata di bawah batas normal dengan luar biasanya. Ya, mana tau.

Lebay sih kalau kata orang kebanyakan, masa terima rapor aja takut. Ya ga? Ya ga?

Seketika saya menengar beberapa orang lagi marah-marah dalam hati bilang "ya takut dong, gimana sih lu?".

Oke, _back to story_.

Jantung Eren _doki-doki_ gitu pas dirinya sama papanya yang tercinta udah sampai di depan gerbang sekolah. Kalau boleh jujur sih sebenarnya acara pengambilan rapor itu udah di mulai setengah jam yang lalu. Salahkan saja Eren yang niatnya pengen datang belakangan. Sedangkan kakak yang setingkat diatasnya, Mikasa, sudah berangkat dari tadi bareng tetangganya -lagi- yang bisa dibilang cukup tampan, namun memiliki tinggi tubuh yang bisa dibilang cukup ironis. Mikasa sih tidak bersikap selebay Eren_, _ya iya dong, Mikasa murid teladan gitu lho.

Lah Eren? Takut banget coy! Gimana ga takut coba, kalau ternyata dirinya selama ujian akhir semester itu tidak ada belajar? Gimana mau belajar kalau nyentuh buku pelajaran aja udah gatel-gatel gitu? Kalau ditanya orang sih dia bakalan bilang "hehe, aku punya penyakit langka, dimana jika memegang sebuah buku yang tebal dan hanya berisi kata-kata, tanganku bakalan langsung merah-merah dan gatal-gatal." Alasan yang tidak masuk akal sekali.

* * *

_Disclaimer_

_Papa, Eren mau minta hadiah, pwetty pwease? © Shidehara Aya_

_Shingeki no Kyojin © Isayama Hajime_

_Genre : Family/Humor_

_Rated : K/K+ (saya bingung menentukannya)_

_Sumari : Apa jadinya jika seorang Eren Jaeger, remaja labil berumur 15 tahun, menjadi juara di kelasnya? Apakah yang akan dia minta sebagai hadiahnya? Dan apakah yang akan dipilihnya saat papanya menawarkan pilihan yang sulit?_

_WARNING:_

_ Tidak memakai Bahasa Indonesia yang baku, alternate universe, Alternate Timeline**,** Humor sepertinya gagal, OOC_

**A/N : **Sebelum membaca, disarankan agar membaca peringatan yang berada diatas. Jika merasa ada yang kurang berkenan, silahkan klik tanda panah imut di sebelah kiri atas layar anda.

Selamat membaca~

* * *

Di depan kelas X MIA 1. Eren yang tanpa terduga bisa masuk IPA, udah mematung aja di depan kelasnya. Sudah ramai. Jelas aja, sudah mulai dari tadi.

Untung aja murid-murid pada disuruh tunggu di luar kelas, dan hanya orang tua murid saja yang boleh masuk ke dalam kelas itu. Nanti kalau udah gilirannya baru deh anaknya juga ikut dipanggil ke dalam. Bahkan sampai ada beberapa anak yang sampai mengintip kedalam untuk mencuri dengar siapa-siapa saja yang mendapatkan ranking di kelas itu.

Eren menolehkan kepalanya kekanan dan kekiri untuk mencari teman-temannya. Sampai matanya menangkap beberapa sosok yang dikenalnya sedang duduk tidak jauh dari kelas Eren, mereka adalah Jean, Sasha, Armin, Connie, sama temen-temen sekelas Eren yang lagi nunggu di luar. Jelas aja Eren langsung menghampiri teman-temannya.

"Eren! Dari mana saja kau?" tanya Jean tiba-tiba saat melihat Eren menghampiri.

"Ah maaf, jam di rumah ku mati, ehehe" jawab Eren sambil ketawa garing, jelas banget bohongnya.

"Siapa?" tanya Jean, yang disertai maksud tertentu.

"Eh? Aku." Jawab Eren langsung.

"Nanya. Hahahahaha," Jean tertawa dan diikuti oleh teman-temannya yang lain. Salahkan saja Eren, karena terlalu polos jadi gampang sekali dikerjai.

"Gaahh" Eren ngambek, terlihat dari pipinya yang menggembung dan bibirnya yang mengerucut. Oh jangan lupakan juga tangannya yang terlipat di depan dadanya. Eren memang gampang sekali buat dikerjai, jadi ia selalu menjadi sasaran empuk bagi teman-temannya. Disini, kadang Eren merasa sedih.

"Hahaha," Jean tertawa seraya menghapus air mata yang ada disudut matanya yang dikarenakan kebanyakan tertawa, lalu tiba-tiba mukanya berubah menjadi serius "_Na, _Eren, tau ngga kau dapat ranking berapa?"

"Eh? Memangnya sudah tau ya?" tanya Eren dengan tampang polosnya.

"Ya sudah dong Eren, siapa suruh datengnya belakangan," tiba-tiba Sasha ikut dalam pembicaraan. Jelas saja tau, kan sedari tadi banyak oknum-oknum yang menguping, benar kan?

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu, aku ranking berapa?" tanya Eren lagi, dengan nada yang terlihat sangat antusias, namun jantungnya sudah berdetak tidak karuan.

"E-" Jean berusaha untuk membuatnya lebih dramatis dengan menunda-nundanya.

"_Geezz_.. Buruan dong ahh.." Tidak sabaran, ya kalau sabar, bukan Eren namanya. Keringan dingin sudah mulai muncul di pelipisnya, jantungnya semakin berdetak tidak karuan, Eren merasa setelah ini dirinya harus memeriksakan jantungnya ke dokter, lalu matanya menatap Jean lekat-lekat, mulutnya terbuka, tangannya terkepal, ya, gaya menunggu jawaban seorang Eren.

"-nam" lanjut Jean.

"_WHATTTT_?! RANKING ENAM? SERIUS LU NDRO?" Eren lansung histeris saat tau hasilnya, kurang percaya. Tidak, biar diralat kembali, SANGAT tidak percaya.

"Ndro? Gue Jean, bukan Ndro," Jean tampak tak terima dipanggil 'ndro' sama Eren, "Lagian aku belum selesai ngomong."

"Ja-jadi?" Eren kembali dalam mode menunggu nya.

"Bener sih 6 tapi, dia ga cuma sendirian, dibelakangnya ada temennya lagi," Jean berpura-pura mengusap-usap dagunya seperti pose berpikir,

1 detik..

2 detik..

3 menit..

4 jam..

5 tahun..

KELAMAAN HOI!

Eren merasa matanya sudah kering karena memelototi Jean segitu lamanya, bajunya juga sudah basah banget karena keringetan mulu, itu dia nunggu atau habis marathon? ntalah, hanya tuhan, Eren, dan waktu yang tahu. Jantung Eren yang terasa seperti digedor-gedor oleh tetangga sebelah -lagi- tampaknya sudah hampir kelelahan. Sepertinya Eren mempunyai banyak tetangga yang melewati batas 'normal'.

"kalau tidak salah, itu bacanya enam... belas." akhirnya Jean melanjutkan kata-katanya dengan tampang sok serius, padahal di dalamnya udah ketawa kesetanan.

"Oh.. Enam belas ya? Yaudah sih gapapa" ujar Eren kalem, agak kecewa juga sih sebenarnya kalau ternyata Ia tidak jadi ranking 6. Tapi dia memang lebih percaya kalau dia ranking 16 daripada ranking 6.

"Hahahaha. Ya ampun, Eren. Kamu gampang sekali sih dibohongin?" tanya Sasha yang ternyata sedari tadi mendengarkan percakapan antara Jean dan Eren.

"Eh? Maksudnya?" tanya Eren dengan memiringkan kepalanya sedikit.

"Kamu ranking 6, Eren" Sasha tersenyum.

"APAAA?! Jadi itu beneran?! _Oh my god, oh my gay, oh my wow_!" Eren Jaeger kembali menjadi makhluk _alay_ pemirsa. Dengan tidak tahu malunya, dia lompat-lompat kaya anak kodok dikasih minum Beigon. Naik turun kursi yang ada disana berulang-ulang. Menirukan gaya Tarzan. Dan nyaris saja dia membuka baju seragamnya untuk diputar-putar diatas kepalanya, berterima kasihlah kepada teman-teman Eren sehingga dia kembali ke dunia nyata.

"Hahahaha, Eren, Eren." Teman-temannya yang lain hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala saat melihat ucapan dan tingkah planet Eren. Murid-murid kelas lain yang melewati kelas Eren pun turut ikut serta memberikan pandangan aneh kepada Eren yang sedang bersorak kegirangan dengan gayanya yang _alay_ itu.

Eren sih cuma bisa nyengir kuda kaya Jean saat ditatapi seperti itu, tidak ada malunya. Mendapat ranking 6 membuat Eren merasa menjadi orang yang paling pintar sedunia. Buktinya saja ia sok-sok bertanya tentang, "Mikasa ranking berapa?" kepada Jean -lagi- dengan tampang yang bisa dibilang agak sengak.

"Dua," jawab Jean singkat, padat, jelas, dan membuat Eren tertohok _right in the kokoro_. Eren, pernahkah kau mendengar istilah bahwa di atas langit masih ada langit? Ckckck.

"uhuk,"Eren terbatuk, "tahu darimana kau Jean? Mikasa kan kelas dua."

"Gimana sih lu? Walaupun dia kelas dua, kelasnya kan ada di-" Jean sengaja tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya, dan diganti dengan gerakan _slow-motion_ tangannya yang mengarah ke arah kelas di sebelah kelas Eren, ya, itu kelas Mikasa.

Pandangan mata Eren mengikuti tangan Jean, seketika ia tertawa garing, "Ha ha ha ha, oh iya aku lupa."

Saat mereka masih asik berbincang-bincang, ternyata papa Eren sudah selesai mengambil rapornya, dan Eren langsung saja menghampiri papanya dan melambaikan tangannya kepada teman-temannya seraya mereka berdua berjalan ke arah tempat papa Eren memarkirkan mobil.

=OwO=

Eren yang sedari tadi tidak sabar untuk segera membanggakan diri di depan papanya langsung saja masuk kedalam mobil secepat kilat setelah papanya membuka mobil itu dan berbunyi 'tit tit'. Saat papa Eren baru selangkah memasukkan kakinya ke dalam mobil, Eren langsung saja meyerangnya dengan pertayaan yang bertubi-tubi.

"Papa, aku ranking berapa?" tanya Eren bersemangat. Sok pura-pura belum tahu gitu ceritanya.

"Enam, Eren, wah kamu hebat sekali ya, bisa mendapatkan ranking segitu," ucap Grisha Jaeger seraya tersenyum kepada anaknya.

Eren yang duduk di sebelah papanya hanya senyum-senyum sendiri mendengar perkataan yang luar biasa WOW itu, bagaikan baru mendengarnya setelah 2000 tahun lamanya. EREN! _Stop_ jadi sok dramatis gitu bisa tidak? _Huft_..

Seketika kemudian senyum Eren menghilang, saat dia menyadari sesuatu. 'Oh iya! Kenapa sebelumnya aku tidak buat perjanjian dulu sama papa?! ARRGGHH' batin Eren frustasi.

Perjanjian apakah yang sebenarnya ingin dibuat Eren dengan papanya?

TBC

* * *

**A/N : **Halo semua yang sudah membaca fanfic pertama saya. Saya merupakan author baru disini, dan bisa dibilang, kalau saya ini baru belajar buat menulis fanfic. Terima kasih kepada teman saya **Yanagita Eri **sebagai orang pertama yang mengenalkan fanfiction ke saya, dan membuat saya terinspirasi /ceilah. (psstt.. Eri, jangan ge er ya ;) ). Dan sebenarnya cerita ini terinspirasi dari kisah hidup saya, dan yaahh.. agak memalukan sih :'v Disini saya memakai beberapa kata panggilan seperti Kau, lu, dan Kamu, sebenarnya kata paling utama disini adalah Kau, namun saya menggunakan Kamu untuk Sasha karena rasanya lebih cocok aja gimana gitu :v

_Mind to Review?_

Semua _review_ yang kalian berikan berarti banyak buat saya, mohon di koreksi jika saya melakukan kesalahan. Akhir kata, terima kasih banyak~~ /_ojig_i/.

-Shidehara Aya-


End file.
